


A Curious Gaze

by voidsparda



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Platonic Relationships, Romance if you believe it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsparda/pseuds/voidsparda
Summary: A quiet morning passes by for our hero and Ishgard's lord commander.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	A Curious Gaze

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Memory, To Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697879) by [aria_vitali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aria_vitali/pseuds/aria_vitali). 



"How did you wind up as an adventurer?"

Sparda peers up from the tome he was reading. A copy of Lord Edmont's memoirs from the Dragonsong War. Sapphire eyes met with Aquamarines as the speaker of Ishgard's House of Lords gazed at him with a look of curiosity from his desk. With both of them nary having a moment to spare for casual meetings. They instead find time to talk amidst doing the myriad of menial tasks they both must do.

Sparda sits up from his lounging position on the couch he was on and puts aside his book. He returns Aymeric's look of curiosity with one of his own. "Why do you ask?"

"Well all seem to know much about your grand deeds and acts of heroism, that it made me curious to know what led you down this path." 

"Hmm" Sparda stands up to walk over to Aymeric's desk and then sits on it with his back turned to him. "Why I became an adventure huh?" Sparda turns his gaze upwards in introspection and ponders for a moment. Seeing the look on his friends face Aymeric puts down the papers he was leafing through to instead gaze upon his friend and listen to his tale.

Aymeric would be lying if he said he didn't get a form of pleasure in being able to spend so much time with the Warrior of Light. Them having spent many a day wiling away at their own mundane tasks. Him being one of the few to see the vaunted hero look almost vulnerable. Not that the tall Au Ra looked weak, no of course not. But with the hero wearing something much more casual in comparison to his usual armor, and his lack of arms. One could almost believe they were simply any other man, if it weren't for the silent and immutable strength he exuded. 

Turning his gaze to the Xaela's face he inspects the Warrior of Lights visage. Deep lines upon his brow showing how much they furrow them. Faded scars telling of the many battles he's been through. The Warrior grins during his tale, and you see laugh lines appear upon his face. 

You think upon the many fond memories you and he share. Whether it be regaling the children of the Brume stories of heroism. Or when both of you manage to drag Estinien away for a moment to fish, simply enjoying each others presence and occasional banter. But you know that behind that often joyful visage lies a deep melancholy. He often tries to hide it, but at times you catch him gazing down with a look of sorrow. Not that your surprised at his sadness, considering all that he's been through. But you cant help but feel the need to bring a smile back to his face. 

'Snap snap' 

"What" Aymeric says after getting knocked out of his daydreaming. He sees that Sparda has stood up from the desk and is now facing him.

"I was saying that if you wanted to get some lunch." Sparda says with an amused look on his face. "You looked quite deep in thought. Is there something you'd like to share?" He says with a raised brow.

Aymeric's mind turn to his thoughts from a moment ago, and he says "Nay, nothing of real import. And yes, I would appreciate something to eat right about now." Aymeric stands up from his desk and heads towards the door. As he reaches the door he turns around to face Sparda. He stretches out a hand towards him and says.

"Shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy and slightly melancholic tale of my WoL and our boy Aymeric.


End file.
